


Excitable

by minibot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, UHHHHHHHHH this is ridiculously sweet, i wrote this bc i was desperate for more swerve/tailgate content so uh enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minibot/pseuds/minibot
Summary: Swerve and Tailgate take a step further in their relationship.





	Excitable

**Author's Note:**

> IM UHHHHHHHHH a sucker for shy little minibots so here's two excitable sweethearts who don't know how to kiss but that's okay
> 
> also this is my first fic so criticism/feedback would be very much appreciated!! thanks in advanced ♡

It was a lazy evening, just like every other evening Tailgate spent with Swerve. They had closed up the bar together, headed to their hab suite, and were about to get ready for recharge. Tailgate had his optics glued to his datapad, contentedly finishing up his nightly reading until he felt fingers lock with his. He looked to his left to see a nervous Swerve, his visor flickering, an anxious smile stretched across his face. Tailgate set his pad down, moving to face the other minibot, their knees touching.

 

“Swerve?” Tailgate finally spoke up after a few minutes of just staring at each other, both of them waiting for something to happen. Swerve shifted excitedly, his unoccupied servo reaching up to rub the back of his own neck sheepishly.

 

“Tailgate! I was just wonderin’, uh, if you’d like to advance our relationship a bit further? Not that I’m not happy with how it is right now! I was just thinkin’, all we’ve done is hold servos- and as much fun as that is, we could do other things, y’know? But if you’re uncomfy with that that’s cool, I don’t mind holdin’ servos with yo-” Tailgate cut Swerve off by squeezing the other’s servo that was currently intertwined with his, while his other servo reached up to rest on his partner’s shoulder.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Tailgate asked, clearly interested. It took them about a month into their relationship to start holding servos, which was fine, more than fine really, he had no problem taking it slow, but any chance to show Swerve the affection he deserved got him excited. Holding servos only got you so far, but hugging and, Primus have mercy, _kissing?_ That’s where it really started to get good. Just thinking about having his arms wrapped around the other mech had his spark skipping beats.

 

“I really wanna kiss you and if you think it’s too soon that’s cool but you’re so close to me and I feel like I could lean in right now and-” Swerve was rambling, his mouth moving faster than his processor, and Tailgate found it simply _endearing._ He held back a bashful chuckle and shifted forwards just a bit, the servo that was resting on the other’s shoulder moving down to meet his and Swerve’s own. Swerve did the same, moving his own servo down to the other three. They simply looked at each other for a while, both their servos holding one another. Tailgate spoke up again with a nudge of his knee against Swerve’s own.

 

“I’d love to try it out, Swerve! You know I can’t really kiss back though, right? Y’know… having no mouth and all.” Tailgate’s visor dimmed a bit. Not all mechs were blessed with mouths. Of course he had his intake, but that was out of the question. He suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious.

 

Swerve smiled one of those cheeky smiles, one of those incredibly charming smiles in Tailgate’s opinion, and rubbed the back of one of Tailgate’s servos with his thumb. “I don’t mind, sweetspark! Plus, you can kiss back in other ways, didn’t ya know?” Swerve replied, squeezing the other’s servos in his own. He felt Tailgate relax, a sigh leaving the other’s vents.

 

“Okay, as long as you’re okay with it, then I am too.” The blue minibot nodded confidently, visor now sparking up in anticipation. Swerve nodded in reply, that nervous smile creeping back onto his face. Tailgate scooted forward, realizing he might have to be the one to initiate the kiss, which he didn’t mind. He leaned forward, moving closer, closer, closer…

 

Swerve moved his face to the side, mouth quivering. Tailgate leaned back suddenly, worry clouding his processor.

 

“Swerve? Did I do something?” Tailgate asked, voice drowned in panic. Swerve looked back at him, looking a bit guilty.

 

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, buddy. I’m just shy I, uh, I guess,” He felt his cheeks growing warm. Okay, so maybe kissing wasn’t as easy as he thought it was. Tailgate felt himself relax. _Alright, he’s just nervous, that’s all. That’s good._ He let Swerve calm down before trying again. This time Swerve leaned in as well, something Tailgate was _not_ expecting in the slightest, so they bonked helms. One of Swerve’s servos left their pile of intertwined fingers and moved to rub his nose which had knocked right into Tailgate’s faceplate. Tailgate couldn’t help but let out a sorry chuckle, nervousness flooding through his systems again. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to move so quickly,” He apologized, his servo squeezing Swerve’s unconsciously. Whoops.

 

“Heh, don’t worry ‘bout it, Taily. Let me try this time, okay?” His servo left to meet the other’s again, and he waited for Tailgate to give the okay before proceeding. After Tailgate gave an affirming nod, he leaned in, just a tad, his lips puckered and stretching as far as they could go. The sight was silly, but Tailgate found it simply precious. He waited for Swerve to move forward, and he did, little by little, until finally, _finally_ , lips met faceplate. The minute they touched Tailgate squeaked, his servos immediately reaching up to hold Swerve’s shoulders, not pushing him away, but not pulling him forward either. They just rested there, keeping Tailgate upright, because otherwise he might’ve fallen over. The sensation was different, pleasant, _sweet,_ even. It was almost too much to handle, Tailgate felt his spark increase in speed, his head feeling dizzy and everything feeling warm. Swerve didn’t move his lips, and Tailgate didn’t nuzzle his faceplate against the other. They just sat there, until Swerve broke away, a giant smile on his face plates. It wasn’t what most mechs would consider a kiss, but both were satisfied, excited, happy. It was good.

 

“Well? How was it? Was it okay?” Swerve asked, his thumbs fiddling. Tailgate had to gather himself for a moment before responding, still feeling lightheaded. It all felt like a dream. After a moment, he shifted closer to his partner, resting his head on Swerve’s shoulder and venting out.

 

“Of course it was!” Tailgate said enthusiastically, and after a moment of snuggling into Swerve, he leaned back to meet the other face to face once more. “Can we do it again?” He asked a little too eagerly, shifting back and forth excitedly on their berth.

 

Swerve’s cheeky, _incredibly charming_ smile broke across his face once again, and he wrapped his arms around Tailgate’s waist, pulling him forward that much more. “You don’t have to ask me twice, sweetspark."


End file.
